En la biblioteca (TRADUCCIÓN)
by potterhead.at.the.221b
Summary: Remus Lupin está estudiando en la biblioteca, como siempre. No espera que Sirius le visite. Traducción de mi fanfic "In the library"


Esta es la traducción de mi primera historia en este website. Podéis encontrarla también en inglés en mi instagram ( .the.221b). Es una historia wolfstar. Espero que os guste :)

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Pairing:** Wolfstar (Sirius Black/Remus Lupin)

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros. No poseo los personajes ni los escenarios de este fanfic, solo poseo la historia.

Remus Lupin era un chico inteligente. Siempre le gusto quedarse en la biblioteca, leyendo o estudiando. A veces, los Slytherins le llamaban empollón, pero sus amigos siempre estaban ahí para hacerles cerrar sus bocazas. O para hacerles sufrir.

Ese día, Remus estaba en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes cuando oyó un suspiro a su lado. Se giró para ver a Sirius con una gran sonrisa en su cara.  
-¿Canuto, que estás haciendo aquí? Creí que eras alérgico a los libros.  
-Sabes que eso no es verdad. Que prefiera gastar bromas no significa que no me guste leer.  
-Claro...  
-¡Venga, cállate Lunático! ¡Hoy no vine aquí por los libros! Estaba aburrido y decidí venir a verte.  
-El gran y magnífico Sirius Black, ¿yendo a la biblioteca porque está aburrido? ¿No hay Slytherins para hacer sufrir allá fuera?  
-¡Si no quieres mi compañía solo dilo!  
-No, está bien. Siéntate aquí -dijo Remus señalando una silla a su lado.  
Remus intentó continuar estudiando pero era imposible con Sirius a su lado. Le estaba mirando con sus enormes ojos azules y eso desconcentraba a Remus.  
-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así, por favor?  
-¿Así cómo? Estás muy guapo hoy.  
"¿Espera, he dicho eso?" pensó Sirius.  
-Gracias -dijo Remus sonriendo- pero no deberías decir eso.  
-Porqué no? Quiero decir, eres guapo.  
-Alguna chica podría oírte. I no quieres que piensen que el increíble Sirius Black es gay, ¿verdad?  
-Oh, sí -dijo Sirius, con expresión pensativa- Pero si, y date cuenta de que he dicho si, fuera gay, no me dejarías de lado ni pensarías que soy extraño, ¿verdad?  
-¡Claro que no! -gritó Remus- Pero no eres gay.  
-Está bien oír eso, porque lo soy.  
Remus se sorprendió.  
-¿En serio? ¿Y todas esas chicas con las que solías acostarte?  
-Era una tapadera.  
-¿Y James lo sabe?  
-¡Claro que no! ¡Se reiría de mí!  
-No lo haría Sirius, es tu mejor amigo. Entonces, ¿Por qué me cuentas a mí?  
-Bueno, hay algo que deberías saber...  
Remus estaba intentando convencerse de que era su imaginación y de que Sirius no iba a decirle que le gustaba.  
-¡Venga, Canuto! ¡No tengo todo el día!  
-Vale, pero no te enfades conmigo.  
-¿Por qué debería?  
-Porque soy gay y estoy enamorado de ti.  
Remus estaba maravillándose de lo que Sirius había dicho. "No puede ser" pensó.  
-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estás enfadado! ¡Te lo dije! -gritó Sirius escondiendo su cara.  
-¡No estoy enfadado! Solo estoy... sorprendido. ¿Desde cuando?

-Creo que desde siempre. Pero me di cuenta en cuarto.  
-¿Hace tres años? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?  
-Tenía miedo. Creía que no me volverías a hablar jamás.  
-¡Sabes que nunca haría eso! ¿Pero porqué ahora?  
-Es nuestro último año, i pensé que era una de mis últimas oportunidades. La semana pasada James empezó a salir con Lily y me preguntó si alguna vez había amado a alguien. Le respondí que por supuesto lo había hecho. I el me dijo que por qué nunca había luchado por ese amor. Así que por eso te lo digo.  
Hubo un extraño silencio después del monólogo de Sirius. Sirius lo rompió otra vez.  
-¡Por favor, háblame! ¡Di algo!  
-Primero: ¿Cómo osas mentirles a todas esas chicas cuando eres gay? Segundo: ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? ¡Nosotros, los merodeadores, somos tus amigos! Y tercera y última: También te amo.  
Primero Sirius no lo entendió, pero después se dio cuenta.  
-Lunático... has dicho... tu también... tu me amas...  
-Sí, Canuto. ¡Sí!  
Sirius cogió a Remus entre sus brazos y le beso en los labios.  
-¡Te amo mi Lunático!  
-Y yo a ti, Canuto, y yo a ti.


End file.
